christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mouseinphilly
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! —Scott (talk) 19:22, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks SO much for helping to expand this wiki. I've embarassed to admit that I've been away far too long and I'm an admin...! In any event, thank you for your good work and let's see how much more we can get this site expanded in the next four months! Regards, --P_MDrive1061 16:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Wiki stuff Hi there! Sorry I haven't been around a whole lot -- so many things going on! I'll definitely be here more as the season approaches, but probably still not as much as I'd like to be. You're here every year for the season and always seem to do a good job. What do you think about becoming an admin? It means you'd have the power to revert vandalism, block continuous problem editors, and also have the ability to help new editors as well. Let me know what you think :) —Scott (talk) 15:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, you're all set! Let me know if you have any questions. What's your first name by the way, so I know what to call you? —Scott (talk) 17:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on becoming an Admin! I hope you will do a great job :) JACK5555 20:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) page titles? Hi, I just wanted to know if we can edit titles of pages that already are listed? For example, I just added info to a couple pages, but wanted to add dates after the title of the movie, but couldn't figure out how to do it? (Sorry, technically-challenged here!) Edit to add: I created two new pages for movies that already had links on the schedule list. Can they be linked up? The movies were "A Dad for Christmas" and "Ms. Scrooge". Sorry about that! Mikeysel 11:14, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I just became a mod. I can delete them for you, if it's okay by you. Mouseinphilly 7:31 AM US EST Nov 12 2009. ::Hi! Yes, please, delete the ones I created and I will redo them. Congratulations on becoming a mod! I'm brand-new here, still trying to figure things out. Thanks! ~ Mike :::Done...and done! Mouseinphilly 7:57 AM US EST Nov 12 2009. Spam Page The page Rudolph Returns is a spam page. No such special exists, and you could even tell so by the description in it. Could you please delete it? JACK5555 21:36, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Done! Mouseinphilly 4:24 PM UE EST Nov 14 2009. ::Thanks :) JACK5555 23:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) need a title edit Hi Mouseinphilly, could you please edit the title of this page? http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/It_Upon_The_Midnight_Clear It should be "It Came Upon The Midnight Clear". Somehow I forgot the word "Came" when making the page. Thanks in advance! Mikeysel 06:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Navigation Bar Hi, I was just wondering if you could change the link on the Navigation bar that says "2008 Christmas Specials" to the link for the "2009 Christmas Specials". Thanks! Jack5555 16:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know how to do it. Mouseinphilly 8:29 PM US EST Nov 28 2009. ::Ah okay. Thanks anyways :) Jack5555 03:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Request The page Elf needs to be deleted because an already existing page for this character already exists as Elf Foreman. The name Foreman Elf is more specific than just Elf. Thanks! Jack5555 03:43, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Done like a ham dinner December 25th. Mouseinphilly 8:00 AM US EST Dec 1 2009. ::Thanks! Jack5555 20:12, December 1, 2009 (UTC) There are two pages for the character B.A.H. Humbug, Esq. Can you please deleted this one? Thanks!Jack5555 23:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : Got it! Mouseinphilly 9:52 PM US EST Dec 20 2009 Best and Worst Christmas Specials and Movies of the 2000's What are the best and worst Christmas Specials and Movies of the 2000's? I'm putting together a pair of lists on the TV specials and movies that were good and bad. Give us your opinions, and we'll list them in November 2010. Mouseinphilly 10:00 AM US EST Dec 10 2009. :Here's what I can list for now (I may add more later): :Best specials: "Christmas Who?", "Christmas Every Day!", A Johnny Bravo Christmas, "A Very Possible Christmas", Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, and Prep and Landing. :Worst specials: Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer, "A Robot for All Seasons" (primarily because I'm a Jenny/Brad shipper), and "A Lost Claus". :--JeremyCreek 05:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::My two worst Christmas specials are "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys" (truthly, I think the animation is crap, and some of the plot rips-off Toy Story 2) and "Holiday in Handcuffs". Phin68 Merry Christmas! 15:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys was TERRIBLE! I think that my personal favorite for the 2000's has to be either Cranberry Christmas or Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer. Jack5555 04:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : :For the best, I nominate the Robby Benson-voiced 2000 version of l.Frank Baum's The Life And Adventures Of Santa Claus. I hated the R/B version (and for me to hate R/B anything is painful), but this fleshed-out version had me feeling like a kid again. It deserves to be on DVD. I'd heard this was held up by a live-action production that has yet to emerge. : :The worst nominates another best, ironically. Yeah, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys was a fail on all fronts, even down to continuity, since Rudolph returned from the foggy sleigh ride to fetch back the Baby New Year, not this wanna-be adventure. : :But someone must have learned their lesson from all that awful CGI in Rudolph, because a few years later, along comes The Miser Brothers Christmas. Silly and derivative, but it caught the feel that I hadn't gotten from a Rankin/Bass-family special since their late 70's dotage and all those 'Why?' specials. :Gojirob 16:02, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Gojirob The Best Christmas Specials of 2009 What were your selections for the best Christmas Specials of 2009? Submit your choices and I'll post them after the first of the year. Mouseinphilly 10:00 AM US EST Dec 10 2009 :I vote for Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, definitely. --JeremyCreek 05:46, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I think Yes, Virginia was amazing. A little rushed but still great! It has my vote. Jack5555 22:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Rankin/Bass Template I like that you added the 'Personel associated with Rankin/Bass' section to the Rankin/Bass template, but it seems less organized to me now. Could we put it back into bullet form with 'Personel associated with Rankin/Bass' section still being at the bottom? Jack5555 15:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :You can hardly see the bullets with what I had been given. I'll try after the holidays to fix it. Mouseinphilly 10:30 AM US EST Dec 24 2009. ::Thanks. I tried to fiddle around with it, but it only looked worse. Have a merry Christmas! Jack5555 15:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I fixed it. Mouseinphilly 10:50 AM US EST Dec 24 2009. Christmas Special Of The Week I was thinking it would be nice to have a "Christmas Special Of The Week" section on the Main Page. I made a template that could be used. It could go right below the News or Trivia Section. Every week, the special for the next week would be nominated on the talk page for the template. Is this okay with you? Jack5555 16:45, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Hahahah :). I was thinking it could be a year-round thing, but if you don't want to start it until July that is fine. Jack5555 18:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) BAN THIS IP http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/12.176.204.140 Whoever this is keeps on messing up the Karen page with stuff from Veggie Tales. Please ban this IP. Thanks! Jack5555 01:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I just banned him for a year. Mouseinphilly 10:28 AM US EST Jan 9 2010. ::Thanks! Jack5555 16:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Hey, could you please remove the and lock the 2009 Christmas Specials TV Schedule page from the sidebar? Thanks! Jack5555 16:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Done and done. Mouseinphilly 2:03 AM US EST Jan 24 2010. Obama Cancels Christmas The Obama Cancels Christmas article is not necessary. Could you please delete it? Thanks! Jack5555 20:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Yes, I would be very happy to! I am a fan of all holiday special! Jack5555 11:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Christmas puzzle I am working on a geocaching puzzle that involves a bunch of dates related to Christmas. I have determined 9 dates for sure and the last is a best guess. However, the puzzle does not end there. I need to convert the answers into a single digit to be used as part of a latitude/longitude. The puzzle may have something to do with music as someone called the "music man" is the creator. Here is the puzzle. SOLVE THE PUZZLES AND THE CACHE WILL BE EASY 12/09/1965 -- 12/18/1966 -- 12/18/1962 -- 12/06/1964 -- 11/06/2009 -- 03/08/1951 -- SRB 1966 -- BC 07/30/1942 -- 06/14/1946 -- 10/29/1993 N39 ?? ???---W084 ?? ??? Here is what I know. 12/9/1965 - Charlie Brown Christmas 12/18/1966 - How the Grinch Stole Christmas 12/18/1962 - Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol 12/6/1964 - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 11/6/2009 - Disney's A Christmas Carol 3/8/1951 - the song Silver Bells was released as a single SRB 1966 - unknown but I suspect it means Starring Rosanno Brazzi and refers to The Christmas That Almost Wasn't BC 7/30/1942 - Bing Crosby, the song White Christmas was released 6/14/1946 - Nat King Cole recorded The Christmas Song 10/29/1993 - The Nightmare Before Christmas I need to get these items converted into a single digit in order to plug them into the N39 ?? ??? W084 ?? ??? coordinates. Any ideas on what the common connection is for all the songs/specials/movies that will convert them into a single digit?? The puzzle maker added an additional hint of 365-08 "vault" .� If you want to see the original puzzle, go to geocaching.com and use the Seek a Cache link to search for GC coded cache GC1XCYQ. Thanks in advance. WILL dealu21@msn.com Jetsons101 is messing with the Scrooge images Could you please talk some sense into Jetsons101? He keeps changing the images of Ebenezer Scrooge to feature his reformed personality at the end of the story. Frankly, I think it's unnecessary, and it's also annoying for me to have to keep changing them back. Heck, his changing of the image of Mr. Magoo has continually messed up the main page, and the image he uploads for Scrooge McDuck is in poorer quality. Could you please tell him to stop doing this, and possibly suspend him if he refuses? --JeremyCreek 08:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) BAN THIS IP http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/User:206.188.238.184 This guy is removing the Rankin/Bass characters out of said category and putting them in the Dinsey Characters category. Thanks! Jack5555 23:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :In addition, this page needs to be deleted. Thanks! Jack5555 16:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::This page needs to be deleted too :). Jack5555 14:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::This page needs to be deleted too. Jack5555 20:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) New To DVD Hey, I was wondering, when October comes and Christmas specials start coming out on DVD, could we do a "New To DVD" subsection in the news section? I know a few are already listed, but when more come out, I think it would look more organized if they had their own subsection. Jack5555 17:52, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Delete page Could you please delete this page? I need to start over. Thanks in advance! http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/Cabbage_Patch_Kids:_First_Christmas Mikeysel 19:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Mikeysel Thanks! Thanks for the head's up! Jack5555 00:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :BTW, I fixed your user talk page for you. Also, I think you should lock the Schedule page so that only registered users can edit it in order to prevent spam. Jack5555 02:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, So No "Rudolph Returns", Okay I Guess You're Right Thank You Very Much. Bluekirby2010 12:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Idea Hey, I was wondering, would it be alright if I made an "official" Christmas Specials Wiki email, and contact some of the networks to find out when some of their specials will be airing this year? Like ABC, CBS, ABC Family, etc. Jack5555 23:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Okay :)! Jack5555 20:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey, I was wondering, could you put this on the main page to count down to Christmas? Only admins are allowed to edit javascript, so I can't do it. Jack5555 21:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :So are you going to do this? Jack5555 21:17, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::To be able to do it properly, you have to put the code shown in the javascript page that it says to. Otherwise, it won't work. Jack5555 20:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Could you please ban the anonymous contributor that is ? He has inserted false information here and clearly doesn't intend to stop. --JeremyCreek 17:45, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Skin Customization Hi. I happened to notice today that you haven't customized the new skin at all. Take a look at -- it is really easy to customize colors. I'm sure there must be something more christmas-y than blue on blue... -- Wendy (talk) 15:53, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Wendy; we really do need a new background for this wiki (perhaps one with a lot of snowflakes), and I've already made a new logo to use as the wordmark. --JeremyCreek 08:29, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Mainpage ad conflict avoidance Hey there, just letting you know I did a little mainpage touch-up work for Wikia on a few wikis, this one included. The way it was set up it would have caused a conflict if adspace were sold on this wiki - where the add would be displayed on top of your existing content. We can't change the fact that we have to pay the bills, but we want to interfere with the look of your mainpage as little as possible, and we definitely don't want an add overlaying on top of your content. I've tried to preserve the look as best I could, but if you have any questions or concerns - feel free to leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I get it. Happy Editing! :) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk) The Wiki Hi Mouse. I am very sorry to hear about you mother. I hope things are going well. In your absence, JeremyCreek and myself have both become bureaucrats here on the Wiki, so everything is in good hands. It's good to see you back! Jack5555 20:42, November 8, 2011 (UTC) No idea... I have no idea who changed it... and I am not sure how to change it back. You might want to ask Jeremy. Jack5555 05:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I would like to know how to get the movie "Christmas Tree (1996 TV)" on DVD or VHS and if so are there a French version? Attached is the link to the page about this film. Thank you in advance http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/The_Christmas_Tree_(1996_film ) Andrea Doria Belgium ddfapd@hotmail.com Know Days Hey there-- just wanted to let you know that your Know Days programming was added to the Entertainment hub on Wikia! Thanks for your submission! nblonkenfeld http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment Alvin and the Chipmunks Film Should we consider the Alvin and the Chipmunks film a Christmas special? A large portion of it takes place around Christmas after all. When there's no cops around, anything's legal! (talk) 00:23, December 16, 2014 (UTC)